


The Gift of Memories

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [27]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Summary: Christmas morning and Jumin get’s gifted one of the most precious and irreplaceable things he could ever ask for
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Gift of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This work is from Tumblr for a Mystic Messenger Christmas Calendar event (?) and can be found on both @juminsmysticmc's (event host) blog and my blog (same username just a - instead of a _)

Being in the position of running a large corporation comes with the task of rising before the sun even peaks, needing to wear fancy clothes and sometimes even arranging lavish dinner meetings. Even requiring to act a certain way is needed for this kind of position. Not now though, not for Jumin at least. He, like many others, is allowed to take this very special day off - to enjoy the simple things of life with the one he cherishes.

Still, it was quite a shock to wake up the morning of Christmas to the smell of his favourite breakfast, the other side of the bed cold and void of the one who’s supposed to occupy it.

Climbing out from under the warm, satin sheets, the corporate heir left his shared bedroom, walking into the kitchen without making a sound. There he was met with the sight of his wife bustling around the cook area, one or two pots and pans littering the counter. 

“Morning Jumin” she called, eyes still glued to whatever she was doing. Ah, she always knew when he was around, even when he’s quieter than a mouse in the mornings. 

Still, he stepped out of ‘hiding’, the male wrapped his arms around her waist, chest pressed flush to her back. He planted a feather light kiss to the crook of her neck, strands of black raven hair tickling her cheek before he whispered in her ear, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Good morning my love.” For a moment it was quiet, nothing but the sound of food cooking filling the large space. Oddly though Jumin liked it. Usually a silence like this was tense, in his experience, though with her it was the exact opposite. And while he may not completely understand why, the warm feeling he gets in his chest had to be some kind of good sign. 

“Why don’t you sit at the table? I’ll bring breakfast out.” Unable, or rather not wanting to protest, he did as told, the light of his life emerging a couple minutes after. She pressed a kiss to his temple and set both plates down, a short thank you uttered before the two ate in a comfortable silence, nothing more to be said with the day only just starting. Either spoke up only when they finished.

“I know we’re going to be exchanging gifts later tonight with the others but…” she trailed off, reaching under the table and pulling up a small red and white striped box, “I think you should open this one now. I just can’t wait till tonight.” 

“Alright then” He nodded, the only indicator of the surprise at the gift laid out in front of him coming from his wide eyes. Jumin slowly reached for the box, gently, and with lots of care, removing the lid that hid what was underneath. Finally, he pulled something out. 

“What is this?” he questions, steel grey eyes studying the palm sized object that lay on his hand.

“It’s multiple picture frames stuck together, and it’s filled with pictures of us.” She pointed to the already inserted photographs.

“Is this from our first date? The one that you took?” Jumin uttered, pointing to the first picture in line, the one where she pulled him close, a warm drink in hand and her phone in the other. She had one of the brightest smiles he’s seen on her face, Jumin recalled. Then there was him, who at the time had no idea what a selfie was, therefore looked cutely confused in the still image. 

The next one was similar by the fact that it was taken on a date. This time though, rather than being bundled up to fend off the cold, they had on as little clothing as social etiquette would allow for a hot summer day. They’d been laying in the shade of an umbrella, sand between their toes and the sound of the ocean hitting the shore filling their ears. 

“This was our 6 month anniversary…”

After was one that depicted a more cool and calmer setting. An elegant restaurant where they sat on the roof under the stars, the two dressed to the nine for dinner. 

“My birthday,” he chuckled lowly, eyes moving to the last, and perhaps the most important picture of them all. 

It was black and white, a birds eye view of two hands interlocked and a pair of matching bands around their fingers, a physical representation of their love. _A photo that was taken on their wedding day._

“The day we got married…” Jumin looked up into the eyes of his wife for the first time in awhile, a small, gentle and loved filled smile on his lips.

“You remember all those…?”

“Of course I do. I remember every moment I spend with you…” he told her, delicately grasping her hand and raising it to his lips. “May I go put it up?”

“I was hoping you’d ask that! Come on I want to see what it looks like on display!” Cheerfully she hurried into the other room, intently watching as her husband rose and joined her at a much slower and calmer pace. 

“Here…” he pointed to a bare spot on the mantle, a place that any visitors will be able to catch a glimpse of it. The moment his lithe fingers left the frame to stand on its own his smile grew just a little more, arm reaching out and wrapping around the waist of the woman beside him. 

“Why there?”

“I want everyone to see it of course.”

There was that feeling again, the one from before - warm and enveloping his heart like a hug. It put his mind and soul at ease, something that he hasn’t felt in a long time. Something that he found once more through her. Through her he found the one piece he was missing, the normal of dates and the domestic feeling of a family. 

She was his happiness, he concluded, the one who brought colour and joy to his once monochrome life and being able to look back on those moments like he is now is something he will never take for granted. 

Although, just being able to _experience_ them is a gift in it’s own.

“Thank you, for the gift and everything you’ve given me. I hope to make more memories like these with you in the years to come.”

“Of course. Merry Christmas Jumin.”

“Merry Christmas my love.”


End file.
